


Los últimos miembros de la Casa Targaryen

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [23]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Jonerys, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Puede que Sansa crea que es tonto y que no sabe lo que pretende con esa conversación, pero no lo es, al menos no tanto como su 'hermana' debe pensar. Hace tiempo que hace oídos sordos a los rumores, que pretende hacer ver que no se entera de la ambición de Sansa, pero eso es demasiado.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Bran Stark, Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow & Samwell Tarly, Jon Snow & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Samwell Tarly, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558480
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Los últimos miembros de la Casa Targaryen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bekie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bekie/gifts).



> Situado tras la conversación de Jon Snow con Sansa, Arya y Bran Stark en el 8x04.
> 
> Fandom: Game of Thrones  
> Pairing: Jon/Daenerys  
> Prompt: AU

Puede que Sansa crea que es tonto y que no sabe lo que pretende con esa conversación, pero no lo es, al menos no tanto como su _hermana_ debe pensar. Hace tiempo que hace oídos sordos a los rumores, que pretende hacer ver que no se entera de la ambición de Sansa, pero eso es demasiado.

Intentar enfrentarle a Daenerys y arriesgar el futuro de los Siete Reinos para que ella pueda quedarse en Invernalia es demasiado incluso para alguien tan ambicioso como Sansa Stark.

Se sienta en sus aposentos e intenta descifrar el plan de la que ha creído que era su hermana y cuando lo tiene claro, empieza a trazar sus siguientes pasos. No va a dejar que Sansa destruya el futuro de los Siete Reinos ahora que hay alguien con capacidad para dárselo.

Así que se levanta y sale de su habitación para dirigirse a los de Daenerys. Respira hondo, llama a la puerta y espera a que alguien responda. Es Missandei quién abre y se hace a un lado para dejarle entrar.

Cuando entra en los aposentos de la joven se le atasca la respiración en la garganta. Frente a la chimenea, con su abrigo blanco y toda la grandeza de una estirpe casi extinta está Daenerys, la última Targaryen. _Ya no_ , se corrige. _Ya no es el último miembro de su casa._

\- ¿Podemos hablar? –Daenerys asiente mientras se aproxima al sillón más cercano a la chimenea–. A solas –añade, mirando a Missandei de reojo.

Algo en su rostro debe mostrar la seriedad del momento porque Daenerys asiente y le hace un gesto con la cabeza a su mano derecha, que baja la cabeza y sale de la estancia sin decir palabra.

\- Missandei es de confianza, John.

\- Lo sé, pero lo que tengo que decirte prefiero que lo escuches tú primero. Luego podrás decírselo, si lo consideras oportuno.

Daenerys le hace un gesto para que se siente en el sillón que hay frente al suyo y Jon toma asiento. Está nervioso y nota cómo le sudan las manos, así que frota las palmas contra su capa y respira hondo, preparándose para lo que está a punto de hacer.

\- La otra noche tuve una conversación con Sam Tarly.

\- ¿Sobre qué? –Daenerys siempre tan directa y cortante.

\- Sobre mi pasado.

\- ¿Tu pasado? –Daenerys frunce el ceño y le mira con la cabeza algo ladeada.

\- Lo que me dijo podría cambiar el futuro de los Siete Reinos.

\- ¿Por qué? –todo el cuerpo de Daenerys se tensa cuando pronuncia esas palabras.

\- En los libros que leyó en la Ciudadela descubrió mi verdadero origen –hace una pausa, asegurándose de que tiene la atención de Daenerys–. Mi madre era Lyanna Stark.

\- ¿Lyanna?

\- La hermana de Ned, el que siempre consideré mi padre –la joven asiente.

\- No entiendo qué importancia puede tener eso para la guerra que tenemos por delante, Jon.

\- También descubrió quién era mi padre. Y no te va a gustar –Daenerys se inclina hacia adelante inconscientemente y se aferra a los reposabrazos del sillón–. Era Rhaegar Targaryen.

Daenerys se pone en pie, su rostro demudado en un gesto de rabia, todo su cuerpo en tensión y los puños apretados. Jon se pone en pie e intenta acercarse a ella, pero le rehúye y da un paso atrás.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Jon?

\- Sam encontró el diario de un Septon que contaba la historia. Bran se lo confirmó después de una de sus visiones.

\- ¿Qué estás intentando hacer? ¿Quieres arrebatarme el trono? ¿Es eso? Los Stark no tenéis suficiente con Invernalia y queréis sentaos en el Trono de Hierro.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Nunca me ha interesado el trono.

\- Eras el Rey en el Norte, ¿te crees que lo he olvidado?

\- Hinqué la rodilla, Danny.

\- No vuelvas a llamarme así. Soy tu reina –le fulmina con la mirada.

\- Escúchame, por favor. No pretendo quitarte el trono, ni tengo ninguna intención de competir contigo por gobernar los Siete Reinos. Pero no podía ocultarte algo así.

Jon ve cómo Daenerys da vueltas por la habitación, alejándose de él cada vez que hace el menor intento por acercarse, así que permanece en el centro de la estancia, observándola, esperando que asimile sus palabras y se tranquilice lo suficiente para poder mantener una conversación con ella sin que se sienta atacada sin motivo.

Después de algunos minutos, Daenerys se acerca al fuego, pero le da la espalda. Puede percibir cómo su cuerpo vibra de rabia a sólo unos centímetros de él. La joven Targaryen se apoya con ambas manos en la repisa de la chimenea, aún con los puños apretados.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

\- A ti.

Lentamente, Daenerys se gira para mirarle. Aún puede ver la ira en su mirada, la frialdad de su gesto, pero también puede percibir que algo ha cambiado y su cuerpo comienza a relajarse.

\- ¿Qué quieres? –repite, aunque su tono suena menos duro que antes.

\- Te lo he dicho. Sólo te quiero a ti, Danny. Confío en ti y en tu plan para unir los Siete Reinos y creo que eres la más indicada para sentarse en el Trono de Hierro.

\- Sansa no dejará…

\- Sansa no tiene nada que ver en esto. Es mi decisión. Yo decido apoyarte.

\- Podrías reclamar el trono. Eres el único heredero varón de la casa Targaryen.

\- También soy un Stark.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Te quedarías en Invernalia?

\- Haré lo que mi reina me ordene –se calla que lo que quiere es estar con ella, aunque eso suponga renunciar al que consideró su hogar toda su vida y a alejarse de la que ha sido su familia.

\- ¿Incluso si es que permanezcas en Invernalia mientras tomo Desembarco del Rey?

\- Si es lo que mi reina quiere, será lo que haga.

Esta vez Daenerys se aparta de la chimenea, se acerca a Jon y se detiene a tan solo un paso de él. Le mira fijamente, con esa mirada intensa y penetrante, a veces incluso cruel, que ha hecho temblar a mucho de sus enemigos. Pero él no se amedranta, la conoce demasiado bien para saber que no le hará daño.

\- Te quiero a mi lado cuando tomemos Desembarco, Jon. Pero no sé si puedo confiar en ti.

\- Puedes confiar en mí, Danny. Lo sabes. Me conoces –se arriesga a coger su mano y esta vez Daenerys no se aparta de él.

\- ¿Te conozco? –otra vez el ceño fruncido.

\- Que sea hijo de Rhaegar Targaryen y Lyanna Stark no cambia nada. Sigo siendo el mismo que era antes de que lo supieras.

\- Eso es lo que tú dices, pero yo no puedo estar segura.

\- Ponme a prueba.

Daenerys le mira durante unos instantes y Jon no es capaz de descifrar su expresión. Pero confía en que ella sea capaz de ver la verdad, que recuerde todo lo que han pasado juntos y decida no apartarle.

\- Necesito pensar –Daenerys retira la mano, pero no se aleja.

\- Haré lo que ordene mi reina –hace una reverencia y da un paso atrás.

Da media vuelta y camina hacia la puerta, la abre y se permite observar a Daenerys unos segundos. Ella le mira desde el mismo lugar en el que la dejó y esta vez Jon tiene la sensación de que parece perdida y sola.

\- Sólo recuerda que siempre he estado a tu lado y estoy dispuesto a seguir estándolo.

Cierra la puerta y regresa a su habitación sabiendo que ha hecho lo correcto a pesar de que eso puede traer graves consecuencias para todos.


End file.
